Reflection
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Something light for those celebrating Christmas. Probably my last entry for Makorra Week. [Makorra Week 2014]


**Title:** Reflection

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** ~800

**Summary:** Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome behind her was doing his best to be subtle checking her out in the mirror during her work sets at the gym. Makorra modern AU.

**Author Note:** Something light for those celebrating Christmas. Probably my last entry for Makorra Week.

.

.

The only time that Korra has the patience to hit the gym is in the mornings before work. She loves to get active, but she hates to do it on anyone else's pace other than her own. When the gym swells with the usual hulking crowd, lumbering in to drop dumbbells loudly on the floor around five once work has let out, she would rather be anywhere else.

The mornings are evil. She grabs wildly in the dark until her hands fumble with her iPhone, desperately trying to turn off the obnoxious alarm (it's the only one that motivates her to move). The only thing she looks forward to is the scoop of preworkout in her shaker cup as she forces down a cup of Greek yogurt. She pulls on a tank top, shorts, and a sweatshirt before jogging out to her car, bag slung over her shoulder. The cold never really bothers her on these early mornings, but she knows she'll drop the sweatshirt once she gets warmed up.

The gym is close; just a ten minute drive. It's a big box sort of place, national chain with a juice bar in the lobby. There's an entire floor of cardio and open space filled with bosu balls, but Korra elects to head upstairs to the weight room. It's…okay. It's not the garage gym that her dad has back home that feels just so right, but it works.

There are only a few people scattered about. Very few people go this early. There's the hulking guy who always wears a yellow tank top who seems to spend every minute doing preacher curls, and the red head who can bust out dozens of pull-ups at once.

But they aren't her favorite. Nope, her favorite is Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. He's lean with pale skin, hair always perfectly coifed at the front so it looks like a duck's butt (in a good way she swears). He's in good shape too, with these intense golden eyes. Korra isn't bashful. She'll gladly admit that she's stolen looks at his fine ass when he deadlifts in the corner.

In the end, she's here to work. Korra drops her gear at the squat rack and warms up. She does a few mountain climbers and some groiners, followed by some foam rolling. Korra does a few light warm-up sets before loading the bar up.

She hates the mirrors in the gym. When she lifts she needs to _feel_ her form and be kinesthetically aware of her body instead of _seeing_ it, which has the potential to throw her off. So when she finally loads a plate on each side of the barbell, she focuses on keeping her chest up and moving fluidly all the way to the bottom of the squat then up out of the hole.

So when she takes a minute to look in the mirror between sets, she notices Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome watching her. She gives it another work set or two and checks again; his eyes are still trained on him.

They weight room is empty save them, so she decides to be bold.

"You know I can see you watching my ass," Korra turns around, arms crossed but her face amused.

"W-What?" He sputters, dumbbell practically rolling out of his fingers and on to the floor.

"There's a mirror," she smirks. "I can see you watching me."

"I-I…" he turns bright red. "Yes…"

"Yes…you were watching me?"

"I was watching your form," he pulls his earbuds out so they dangle from where they are clipped to his white tank top. "Your form, not your ass."

"Pretty much the same thing," Korra mumbles as he walks over. "If you were watching my form, then what do you think?"

He shrugs, "Not bad."

"Not bad?" She rolls her eyes. "I've got two plates on this sucker and I'm squatting ass to grass each rep. What's it take to impress you?"

"I'm Mako," he holds out a hand.

She gives him a firm handshake. "Korra."

She likes him. There's something about him other than his physical hotness that is Mako. Maybe she'll get a shot to find out more.

"So, are you going to show me how it's done then?" She grins and motions to the bar.

"I guess," he smiles. "Maybe if you get coffee with me after this."

Korra beams, "You're on, Cool Guy."


End file.
